Just Promise
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Janji itu, mimpi-mimpi itu, akan Emma pegang dan terus percayai. {Norman/Emma}


**Just Promise © Jogag Busang**

**The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai**

**Illustrator © Posuka Demizu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari karya transformatif ini**

**Ringkasan: Janji itu, mimpi-mimpi itu, akan Emma pegang dan terus ia percayai. {Norman/Emma}**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah pohon, sambil berbaring menikmati semilir angin, masih terngiang, percakapan sederhana tapi membekas hingga bagian terdalam pada diri Emma, melekat di setiap urat darah sehingga membentuk prinsip hidup yang dibawa seterusnya. Saat Norman masih ada di sini, di Grace Field, Emma tentu saja akan mengenang percakapan itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Namun, sejak perpisahan memilukan tiga hari yang lalu—perpisahan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi tapi nyatanya tetap saja terjadi—Emma mengenangnya seperti upacara pemakaman. Sekarang lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tiada, tak diketahui jejaknya di mana.

Akan lebih baik jika Emma menganggap Norman masih hidup, meyakini lelaki itu masih bernapas dan sehat, entah bagaimana caranya, tapi ia tahu pikiran ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Emma berasumsi dan meyakini imajinasinya untuk terus percaya bahwa Norman masih hidup, di suatu tempat, di dunia antah berantah mana, yang pasti tetap hidup, tapi sayang itu hanyalah sebuah keyakinan mahabodoh. Dan mengutip perkataan dari Ray—kemungkinan terbaik sekaligus terburuk—Norman sudah menjadi santapan makanan bagi para iblis kelas atas.

Waktu itu, sama dengan posisinya sekarang, Emma dan Norman sedang berbaring di bawah pohon besar, sama-sama menikmati udara yang berembus, sama-sama terus memikirkan cara paling masuk akal untuk bisa melarikan diri dari tempat mereka bernanung selama sebelas tahun lebih, ketika, secara tiba-tiba, Norman mengajukan pertanyaan yang sungguh mengejutkan Emma.

"Emma, kau pernah bermimpi?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Emma santai. Dahinya lantas berkerut, belum sadar. "Memangnya kenapa, Norman?" Mendadak matanya bersinar, baru sadar. "Apakah kau memiliki rencana lain yang lebih bagus untuk melarikan diri?"

Tangan Norman mengangkat tangannya, menghalau sinar matahari yang membuat matanya silau. "Bukan, bukan itu, Emma," ucapnya pelan. "Kita tetap akan memakai rencana semula yang telah kita susun bersama. Ini hanya pertanyaan biasa yang lain. Kau benar-benar pernah bermimpi, kan?"

"Kukira mimpi apa. Semua anak di peternakan ini pasti pernah bermimpi, Norman," kata Emma, menggerutu sebal karena pertanyaan dari Norman ternyata hanyalah hal sepele. "Tadi malam aku juga bermimpi."

Norman menurunkan tangannya. "Apa yang kauimpikan?"

"Entahlah," Emma menjawab dengan jemu, entah sebab letih atas kebuntuan pikirannya atau sebab pertanyaan dari Norman telah membuatnya malas membuka mulut lebih lama. "Kukira, tadi malam aku bermimpi dikejar-kejar iblis dengan darah menetes-netes di mulutnya." Kepalanya mendadak menoleh kepada Norman, rasa kesalnya sirna cepat. "Ingat iblis yang pernah kita lihat di gerbang perbatasan saat kita membawa Little Bearnie untuk Conny?" Ia lalu kembali ke posisinya semula, menengadahkan kepala, dengan tangan dijadikan semacam bantal untuk kenyamanan kepala.

Norman mengangguk. "Aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Iblis yang seperti itu. Ada banyak sekali." Pandangan Emma menjadi muram. "Ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari bersamaku, mungkin Conny atau entah siapa—aku lupa, sepuluh lebih iblis besar-besar yang mengejarku dan Conny. Conny tertangkap dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Conny … dia ditusuk dengan jari iblis itu dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku berlari, iblis itu memburuku, dan aku terbangun. Aku … aku tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Aku bangun dan menangis. Aku takut. Aku takut sekali. Aku ini pengecut. Aku membiarkan Conny mati. Aku ini pengecut, Norman."

_Pantas, pantas saja_, demikian Norman menggumam dalam hati. Pantas saja Emma tidak pernah mau menceritakan mimpinya kepadanya sebelum ini.

"Ssst," Norman memegang tangan Emma. "Kau bukan pengecut, Emma. Kematian Conny bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah kita. Para iblis itulah yang telah membunuhnya."

"Tapi kalau kita memikirkannya lagi, tentu saja semua ini adalah kesalahku, Norman."

Sepertinya Norman bisa membaca pikiran Emma. "Maksudmu, seandainya kita mengetahui kebenaran tentang panti asuhan yang ternyata adalah peternakan manusia untuk mekanan iblis lebih cepat, kita dapat mencegah kematian Conny, 'kan? Begitu 'kan maksudmu, Emma?"

Mau tidak mau, Emma hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

"Walau dalam kerangka berpikir seperti itu, itu masih juga bukan kesalahan kita," Norman bersikeras. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tidak ada, kecuali aku, kau, dan Ray."

Emma mengusap pipinya. Astaga—ia menangis lagi hanya karena mengingat Conny. Tidak sampai menangis meraung-raung memang, tapi tetap saja, ini sudah tiga kali ia menangis untuk Conny yang disayanginya setengah mati. Emma tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seluruh saudaranya di Grace Field—semuanya sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya—untuk dijadikan makanan para iblis biadab itu.

"Tenanglah, Emma. Kita pasti akan menemukan caranya untuk melarikan diri. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Sedikit lagi kita akan menyempurnakan rencana yang telah kita susun selama ini. Percayalah kepadaku."

Dan Emma memang mempercayainya. Entah karena kata-kata Norman yang selalu bisa membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar bisa, atau Norman yang memotivasinya untuk tidak menyerah saat tengah terjadi kegagalan dalam rencana, atau mungkin karena ketenangan dalam diri Norman yang menguar ketika ia berada di dekatnya, sehingga Emma merasa aman setiap kali bersamanya. Asal bersama Norman, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Emma menyeka pipinya. Ia merasa dirinya lebih baik. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidur berbaringnya, lalu duduk di samping Norman.

Emma menoleh. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku?" Norman yang masih berbaring balik bertanya.

"Kau punya mimpi yang ingin kauceritakan kepadaku?"

"Aku …." Pandangan Norman menerawang ke atas, kepada langit yang begitu cerah pada hari ini, mengusiknya dengan khayalan dalam pikirannya, mengelabui pandangannya untuk percaya bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat lain, bukan di bawah pohon sini, tapi di tempat lain yang indah.

Emma pun berbisik dengan nada setengah merayu setengah penasaran, "Maukah kau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Aku selalu memimpikan hal sama setiap malam."

Demi mendengar ucapan dari Norman, Emma membulatkan matanya, menundukkan kepalanya di atas wajah Norman. "Mimpi apa itu?"

"Aku bermimpi melihat sebuah rumah yang indah—bukan rumah di peternakan tentunya, rumah yang sangat indah. Aku, kau, Ray, dan semua anak di peternakan ini ada di sana. Kita lalu membuka pintu untuk keluar, bermain bersama. Di luar kita bisa melihat hutan yang hijau, danau berwarna emas, pegunungan yang serbabiru, burung-burung yang terbang di pohon-pohon, gedung dan bangunan tinggi di daerah dataran, kita bisa melihat semuanya. Sebuah dunia luar yang menakjubkan. Dunia manusia yang sesungguhnya."

Emma mematung, lantas memandang Norman dengan takjub. Sekarang Emma mulai memahami, darimana asalnya keyakinan kuat dalam diri Norman, bahwa mereka semua akan bisa melarikan diri, akan bisa selamat dan hidup bahagia sebagaimana seharusnya. Ternyata semua itu berasal dari kekuatan mimpi.

"Aku tahu. Mimpiku ini sangat konyol." Norman tersenyum jemawa. "Kita belum pernah melihat dunia luar selain di peternakan ini, 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku terus memimpikannya? Kenapa aku bisa melihat hal yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang mimpiku ini, Emma. Aku memikirkannya. Karena itulah aku percaya, dengan mimpiku, kita bisa mewujudkannya, Emma. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak bermain-main. Kita pasti bisa menyeberang ke dunia manusia yang sebenarnya!"

Emma tercekat. "Kau memimpikannya setiap hari?"

"Setiap malam lebih tepatnya," Norman menjawab dengan mata terpejam, sembari menyunggingkan satu senyuman penuh, yang bagi Emma, senyuman tersebut mampu menambah keyakinannya, menumbuhkan semangat baru dalam tubuhnya, memompa semangatnya, sekaligus menyembuhkan luka-luka tak kasat mata—luka karena kepergian Conny yang begitu cepat serta beberapa luka yang lain karena prasangka putus asa.

"Aku percaya padamu, Norman. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Kita pasti bisa."

Mengikuti Emma, Norman bangkit untuk duduk. Mereka berdua kini duduk bersebelahan, sambil memandangi dinding kokoh yang membatasi Grace Field dengan hutan di bagian terdalam.

"Kita akan menaklukkan dinding ini bagaimana pun caranya." Kalimat Norman menggebu-gebu dalam keyakinan yang sudah lama tertanam, sebab kini Emma telah melihat kedalaman kasih sayang di hatinya serta kemuliaan jiwa dalam diri Norman.

Norman menoleh kepada Emma. Ia terus saja tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Melihat semangat yang membara di mata Norman, Emma ikut tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, Emma. Kita akan selalu berjalan bersama. Meski banyak rintangan dan kegagalan di depan kita, kita harus terus mencoba, mencoba, dan mencoba. Bahkan seandainya salah satu di antara kita berdua gugur atau kita berpisah, jangan pernah sekali pun menyerah."

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, Norman. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang akan mati."

Wajah Norman tampak serius. "Berjanjilah, Emma."

"Aku janji, Norman. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku janji."

Apakah matanya basah? Sudah berapa kali Emma menangis untuk Norman? Ia sudah lupa. Tapi ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ini akan menjadi tangisannya yang terakhir.

Emma bangkit dari perenungan panjangnya. Ia berdiri tegak sekarang, tidak mau duduk lagi, tidak mau menyesali apa pun yang telah terjadi. Sebab ia tahu pasti, bahwa hal yang telah terjadi memang sudah terjadi, tiada guna jika ia hanya berpangku tangan dan mengucurkan air mata terus-menerus karena Norman telah tiada.

Ia masih memiliki banyak keluarga yang harus dipikirkan. Mereka harus terus hidup. Mereka harus terus berjuang.

Emma akan menepati janjinya kepada Norman.

Dan ia yakin, suatu saat nanti, entah bagaimana caranya, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Norman, akan bisa berjalan lagi bersamanya, karena perjalanan ini akan menjadi satu perjalanan panjang. Ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Norman. Tidak sekarang memang, tapi suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat nanti.

[fin]

Friday—February, 1st 2019

Edited: Monday—April, 13rd 2020


End file.
